


Puppet on a String

by jadethestone



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Comic, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Tears, apparently you can add comics to ao3, like the tone of the show but a bit darker, or at least my attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadethestone/pseuds/jadethestone
Summary: The turtle brothers go to an abandoned mall to check out a mystic disturbance when something strange comes over Leo...
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leo & Raph & Mikey & Donnie
Comments: 40
Kudos: 391





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3, and I'm attempting to post a comic no less. This was my first TMNT comic that I originally posted on [tumblr](https://jadethest0ne.tumblr.com/post/612172993621278720/puppet-on-a-string-cover-start-reading-p1) and [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jadethestone/art/Puppet-On-A-String-cover-833241190). Check the links to read the comic on those sites.


	2. Page 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jadethestone/art/Puppet-On-A-String-P1-834036844) or [tumblr](https://jadethest0ne.tumblr.com/post/612795007117688832/puppet-on-a-string-p1-cover-p1-p2-p3).
> 
> \- One of the things I love about ROTTMNT is the quippy dialogue and sibling banter. It's also one of the things that I'm not particularly confident with writing. I tried my best to do the dialogue right for these dudes.  
> \- I don't play Animal Crossing. But I headcanon that these guys would.  
> \- I'm trying out new fonts; I wanted this to seem extra comic-y.  
> \- Also, I found a lovely TMNT-inspired font on dafont.com, which I used for the title header and the "to be continued"  
> \- Out of all of the turtles, I find Leo to be the most difficult one to draw for whatever reason; it only makes sense that I'd make a comic where he appears in practically every panel. :/  
> \- I figured out how to draw/color reflective tile surfaces while working on this page.  
> \- I might have wrecked my hand a bit while drawing this.


	3. Page 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jadethestone/art/Puppet-On-A-String-P2-835965425) or [tumblr](https://jadethest0ne.tumblr.com/post/614157670617939968/puppet-on-a-string-p2-cover-p1-p2-p3)
> 
> \- I know that controlling people with her webs is not a canon ability of Big Mama's, but I needed a villain, and I didn't want to create a new one, and she made the most sense. She's a yokai, I bet she can do some weird things. Allow me some creative liberties.  
> \- I will likely not be drawing Big Mama very well if the two panels she appears in on this page is anything to go by. How does her mouth work?! Why is her hair such a weird color? How does one draw multiple eyes?!?!  
> \- At the very least, I'm getting a bit more comfortable writing the turtles' sibling banter, and drawing Leo.  
> \- Raph can't hit his bros.  
> \- Donnie can.  
> \- The debate over Donnie's alignment is inspired by some tumblr posts and also by the fact that I play D&D.  
> \- I love how ROTTMNT Don just goes all-in with his technology. Like, the dude's got lazer guns and chainsaws and shit in his bo staff!


	4. Page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [ deviantart ](https://www.deviantart.com/jadethestone/art/Puppet-On-A-String-P3-837920975) and [ tumblr ](https://jadethest0ne.tumblr.com/post/615434844833546240/puppet-on-a-string-p3-cover-p1-p2-epilogue-cw).
> 
> \- How does one write dialogue for Big Mama? She uses so many nonsense words  
> \- My favorite detail to draw was Mikey hanging off of Raph - he's got a sprained ankle, but he'll still mess you up for hurting his bros!  
> \- Hugs are the best.  
> \- There will be an epilogue


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on [ deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/jadethestone/art/Puppet-On-A-String-Epilogue-838699490) or [ tumblr](https://jadethest0ne.tumblr.com/post/615964748129992704/puppet-on-a-string-epilogue-cover-p1-p2-p3).
> 
> \- Simpler art for the prologue. Did more of a sketch than clean lineart and decided not to do full color. Tried to test out some shading gradient techniques tho.  
> \- I may or may not have used my favorite scene from the 2012 version as inspiration for the panels with Mikey calming Leo down...  
> \- Drawing them without there gear was weird. But kind of a fun challenge.  
> \- Where did Donnie's eyebrows go?!  
> \- I know that they canonically wear pajamas while sleeping, but I didn't feel like drawing clothing.  
> \- Part of the Donnie and Leo convo was taken from a story idea I had that I no longer want to write.  
> \- Donnie has a bad track record with accidentally putting his bros into deadly situations with his shenanigans.  
> \- Leo kinda does, too.  
> \- Drawing cuddle piles GIVES ME LIFE!
> 
> And with that, this comic is done! I hope you enjoyed my first Rise-related comic! I certainly enjoyed making it! There will be more!


End file.
